Miss Mom
by MonsterFandoms
Summary: Tumblr AU: Natsu goes to his first Parent/Teacher Conference for his adoptive son, Happy, but as soon as he walks in, he can't concentrate due to Happy's teacher, Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Fairy Tail. It is property of Hiro Mashima._

* * *

Natsu fisted his hands nervously.  
He looked at the closed classroom door and sighed. This was just reminding him of all his past "adventures" of kindergarten. Given the pink-haired 22 year-old hardly remembered his kindergarten year but a specific event popped to mind involving fire crackers and crayons. He looked down to himself and wondered if his jeans, long sleeved shirt, and ever present white scarf were too casual for meeting his son's first teacher.

A tug of his sleeve brought him out of his stupor. "Natshu? Ish evewything a'ight?"  
Natsu looked down to his son. His heart skipped a bit at the word _son._

It had been a full nine months since he had adopted Happy, and still he could not entirely grasp the idea. When the six-year-old's eyes looked up at him on his first day of the volunteering in the orphanage, Fairy Tail, Natsu knew Happy would soon have a new home.

"Yeah. It's all good Happy, you ready?"  
Happy simply giggled and let go of Natsu's hand squealing in happiness as he burst through the familiar door. Giving another sigh Natsu followed Happy through the door.

The first thing that registered in Natsu's head as he walked in the door was how _huge_ the rack of the girl bending over in front of him was.  
Once the thought registered, the pinkette looked away in an effort to evade the familiar burning feeling in his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

A familiar voice however dragged his eyes back to the girl in front of him. "Mish Lushi thish ish my dad! Natshu!"

For the first time Natsu noticed his son clinging to his teachers legs. Said teacher stood up straight and almost made Natsu choke on his spit.

Slowly, almost teasingly, Happy peeled himself away from his teacher with a really smug smile. Vaguely, Natsu wondered why on Earth Happy's face looked like that before his throat ran dry, _again_.  
When the teacher her cleared her throat Natsu forced his eyes up her slim legs, narrow hips, miniature waist, and ample ( _ample_ ) bust. When his eyes finally reached her face his blush had returned with a vengance.

"Miss Lucy" was looking up at him with a slight pink tint on her own cheeks. Natsu saw her brown eyes scan up and down his form until they locked with his eyes.

Happy, who had been silent until now, spoke up and made both adults jump. "Why ish evewyone being weird?!"

With a slight chuckle, Miss Lucy reacted first stepping forward towards Natsu. She tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear and held out a delicate hand.  
"Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Lucy Heartfilia." Her smile was really sweet and Natsu once again made a fool out himself. Noticing her hand still outstretched, Natsu took a moment too long to grasp her own small hand with his own.

"Uh huh...M-my name is Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you too."  
With their hands still grasped, the pair gazed into each other's eyes without noticing. Once again, it was Happy that brought both of the adults out of their daze.

"Natshuuuuuu! Come look at my drawin!"

Shaking her head slightly, Miss Lucy looked away almost sheepishly and snatched her hand away from Natsu's.  
A strange reaction but Natsu didn't give it much thought. Carefully, they both made their way to the small bulletin board covered in child-like stick figures and crayon scribbles dodging the children's desk that were in the way.

The little six-year-old simply pointed to a drawing at the very bottom of the board.

"Mish Lushi even let me glue it on!" Happy was bouncing with joy.

Natsu simply chuckled and neared the board.  
On the drawing was Natsu, obviously distinguished by the pink mop on his head.

"I have to admit I doubted when Happy told me his dad had naturally pink hair" Miss Lucy's voice was so close to his ear it startled Natsu. Giving the teacher a smile he turned again to the drawing.

Next to Natsu was a small blue thing with his ever present cat jacket, Happy. On the other side of Natsu, however, something caught his eye.

Soon enough he understood Miss Lucy's strange reaction because next to Natsu was Miss Lucy herself. And if the message wasn't clear enough, Happy had labeled the trio in his drawing. Natsu, dad, Happy, son, and Miss Lucy, mom.

"Do you wike it Natshu?" Slowly Natsu geared his eyes away from the drawing and met them with Happy's large toddler eyes. Unable to correct him, Natsu simply nodded his head.

"Yeah, I like your drawing..."  
Happy's smile simply widened at having made his father proud of his drawing.

"Happy, why don't you go use the play area for a bit, huh? Your father and I have some things to discuss"

Giggling, Happy left the couple to finally talk.

"So, Mister Dragneel-" Miss Lucy started as they both sat down at the teacher's desk.

"Natsu" he was quick to cut her sentence, taking a seat himself.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Natsu" he insisted, "Mister Dragneel was my old man."

Nodding in understanding, Miss Lucy continued.  
"Well, I have to say, Happy is very advanced for his age. He knows a lot more than most of my students. There's is two others though, Lily and Carla, who are just as smart as he is. You've done a good job raising him."

Natsu's chest tightened and his pride swelled hearing such things about his son. However, he knew better than to take credit for work he hadn't really done...  
"You know, I didn't really raise him..." Natsu could feel Miss Lucy's eyes on him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did his mother..." Miss Lucy's voice lowered by the end of the question.

"No, I um," Natsu really did not know how to tell people this. Mira and Lissana, the two sisters that had helped him with Happy's adoption, had suggested not to mention to many people that Happy was adopted. According to them it would help Happy get adjusted easier. Still, he felt like he could trust the teacher.  
 _Plus,_ he tried to convince himself, _shouldn't the teacher know about these kind of things?_  
Gathering himself, he looked at Miss Lucy and decided she was one of the counted few that would know.

"Happy's adopted."

Miss Lucy had a look of confusion for a split before realization dawned on her.  
Slowly, she started giggling, then laughing until her big, fat tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry" she said between giggles, "it's just that, what Happy said finally makes sense"  
When she was met by a look of confusion, Miss Lucy furthered her explanation.

"It's just, some days ago, I heard Happy and some other students arguing. I didn't really hear what the other students had said but Happy responded with 'at least my dad chose me, your parents are stuck with you!' I didn't understand at the moment but now and it makes so much sense and oh my goodness!" Miss Lucy shrilled with laughter.  
Natsu soon joined her in their little joke when she had explained the circumstances.

"Man, that sounds just like Happy," Natsu said between laughs "who knew he would be so sassy at school?"

With their laughter dying, Miss Lucy grasped the seriousness of Natsu's and Happy's family situation.

Natsu must've noticed the change in mood too because he suddenly started fidgeting, his legs bouncing up and down and his hand taping on his knees.

Pressing her lips together Miss Lucy ventured into what she knew was dangerous territory.  
"Um, I don't mean to press but," her cheeks turned pink but she pressed on, "by the drawing I take it that Happy doesn't...have...a...mom?"

No, Happy indeed did not have a mom. Not yet anyways, but Natsu fully intended to get him one as soon as possible. Gray, his best...friend, constantly teased him about being single. It wasn't so bad when they were younger but now that he was a dad, all of his friends, even the ones that he had met when he started volunteering in Fairy Tail, insisted that he needed a girlfriend soon. Natsu knew they meant well and he had to admit it would be cool to have his own family.

Still it's not like he had any example to follow. His father, Igneel, had left him young, and he had never met his mom. Even before he left it was always just Natsu and Igneel. So, no, Happy did not have a mom but he would soon. Something deep inside Natsu told him so.  
Sighing, Natsu decided to tell Miss Lucy who had been waiting for an answer.

"No, he doesn't."  
Miss Lucy nodded slowly, not wanting to make this parent feel like she was sticking her nose in personal business. Pulling out some papers from a filling cabinet behind her, Miss Lucy readied herself to change the subject.

However, Natsu beat her to the punch. "Sorry for being so awkward. This is my first parent teacher conference you know, well as the um, parent" he finished lamely. God if Gray were here he would've made fun of him so bad.

Miss Lucy didn't seem to mind though. "Don't worry this is my first parent teacher conference too, just, you know, as the teacher."

Natsu just looked at her. "How old are you?"

"21"

Not bad, just a year younger than Natsu.

"What made you want to be a teacher Luce?" He stopped and almost punched himself. Idiot.

Erza, another one of his childhood friends, had spent a good two hours telling him what he should and shouldn't do in his first parent teacher conference. Natsu kind of trusted her in this, having an elementary child herself. She and her husband, Jellal, were pretty much experts in this. Hopefully he wouldn't beat him up too bad after this.

Smiling what he hoped was an apologetic smile, Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

Miss Lucy just giggled though. "Don't worry about it. I've been calling you Natsu, ne? It's only fair."

Natsu just let out a breath.

"Anyways, I became a teacher because...well my mom died when I was young and after that my life at home became a bit difficult. Some of my teachers took interest and they helped me throughout the years so I guess I also wanted to make a difference with kids that had a difficult life at home." Miss Lucy just looked away bashfully.

"Makes sense, I know how you feel." Yup, Natsu definitely felt like he could trust this girl. "My dad left me when I was little and yeah, I guess in their own way, my teachers were always there too."

Miss Lucy smiled sympathetically. She knew better than to apologize. Personally, Miss Lucy hated when anyone said that.

"NATSHUUUUUU!" The scream was so random, so loud, and sounded so desperate that in a matter of seconds both of the adults had rushed to Happy's side.

Happy sat in the middle of the playing mat, a toy fish discarded by his side. With unshed tears in his eyes, Happy held out his pinkie finger when the adults couldn't find the source for the toddler's pain.  
There,on the tip of his finger, was a small splinter obviously from the wooden fish that was by his side. With wide eyes, Happy flung himself into Natsu's arms crying his eyes out.

"Mish Lushi! I got a shplinger again!"

 _Again? Just how often does this happen?_

But Miss Lucy did not seemed faced. Instead she just smiled at Happy and got up to go back to her desk. Out of one of the drawers, Miss Lucy pulled a pair of tweezers and a band aid. Making her way back to the boys Happy held out his hand.  
Slowly, Miss Lucy carefully held Happy's hand and pulled the small splinter out. Then she proceeded to place the band aid on his pinkie finger. No longer crying, Happy put up his finger and showed it to Natsu, then he held it out expectantly to Miss Lucy. Natsu was confused until she gently pressed her lips to his finger.

"There, all better now."

Natsu just sat there and watched the scene before him play. Now, he could see why Happy had decided to label Miss Lucy as his mom in the drawing. Better than ever he could picture the young woman before him living with the two boys, feeding them, and having fun with them. He could see them going on family trips together, having picnics in the park, or going fishing. Then, other images started popping up in his head. Like him waking up next to her. Miss Lu-no Luce, dressed in a long white dress, or her with a big round belly waddling around their house with Happy trailing behind her with a baby rattle in his hands. Yes he could picture it and he knew that Happy could too.

A knock on the door made all the occupants of the room turn their heads.

A very young girl stood there, she could be no older than 14 with long blue hair parted into ponytails.

"Sorry! I'm here with my little sister Carla and I just wanted to see if her teacher is ready to talk to us! Sorry!"

Gathering Happy into his arms, both Natsu and Miss Lucy rose from their spot on the floor.

"Well it seems like I got to get going huh?"

"It was a pleasure to meet you Natsu" Miss Lucy stuck out her hand for him to shake again.

Not quite ready to say goodbye yet Natsu thought of any excuse to see her again and made a decision in a split second.

"You know Luce? We never really get to talk about the papers you pulled out of the cabinet, how about we meet up sometime and discuss them?" There, that was clever enough.

Miss Lucy however, just laughed and shook her head. She obviously saw straight through him but decided not to mention anything.

"Sure. Sounds great how do you like coffee?"

Natsu flashed her his signature grin, it was clear where Happy had learned to smile like that.

"Sounds great Luce! I'll come pick up Happy tomorrow and we can go afterwards, how does that sound?"

"That's great! See you tomorrow then." Walking them out of her classroom, Miss Lucy waved the two boys down the hall before inviting in Carla with her older sister held by the hand and closing the door behind them.

When they were some ways down the hall Happy spoke up. "Natshu? Can Mish Lushi be my mom?"

Instead of denying the request like Happy had expected, Natsu just smiled and said , "We'll see Happy, we'll see."

* * *

Author's note: Hey guys! This is MonsterFandoms. I do want to say that I DO NOT own the plot. I saw this on Tumblr a while back and I wanted to write it so... if anyone recognizes the author of this plot please PM me so I can give proper credit! This is my first fanfic so please, review? Oh, and if you guys want I had thought of a sequel to this but that's all up to you guys.

Thank you!

RAWR

-MonsterFandoms


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my goodness, you guys all rock! Seriously seeing your favorites and reviews made my day!

This chapter is a little shorter but it's something, I think.

So without further ado, here's chapter two of Miss Mom!

 _Nothing has changed since chapter 1 I still do not own Fairy Tail._

* * *

Natsu tapped on his leg nervously.

It just couldn't be 3 o'clock soon enough!

After today, he and Lucy could officially become a couple.

Yup, that's right, a couple.

Natsu grinned. He had waited an entire _nine months_ to be able to call Lucy his.

After his first Parent/Teacher Conference with Lucy the two had agreed to meet for coffee in order to "discuss some papers she hadn't gotten to" during their meeting.

However after five minutes, the papers had been discarded and Natsu had Lucy dying of laughter telling her his kindergarten tale of fire crackers and crayons.

Seeing her laugh, Natsu had to say he loved it.

He and Lucy and hit it off as real good friends and they only got closer.

Happy had been especially happy seeing his teacher around more and more.

Natsu had to admit he found that a little confusing since he remembered all he wanted to do outside of school was avoid every teacher he could.

Anywho, at some point in the first month of their friendship, Natsu and Lucy had traded addresses. Natsu had shown up at Lucy's more times than he would admit to.

It wasn't his fault me still didn't know all there was to being a dad!

With the change of season, Happy had caught a cold and Natsu had not the slightest clue on how to help Happy.

So he did the next logical thing he could think of.

He went to Lucy for help.

Hence why one Saturday afternoon a slouchy-sweater clad Lucy had opened the door to a panting Natsu with wild eyes carrying a very pale Happy, neither one of them covered enough in the chilly October air.

Seeing his predicament, Lucy had taken Happy from his arms and ushered him into her apartment.

By the looks of it she had been grading papers but she motioned him to move the mess she had on the sofa to the coffee table while she gently layed Happy to rest.

Poor Happy had been moaning in pain with a high fever and more likely than not a strong headache.

Natsu had been freaking out, he didn't know what to do. He didn't remember being sick as a child, and he didn't want to accidentally poison his son by giving him too much medicine or the wrong one.

Lucy noticed his fidgeting and pulling him into the kitchenette quietly but not before tucking Happy in with a fleece throw she had on the sofa's armrest.

With quick and adept fingers, Lucy had written a grocery list with names of medicines he couldn't even recognize and what he figured where soup ingredients. Without another word, Lucy practically threw him out of the apartment telling him to hurry back.

Natsu had never done grocery shopping as quickly before.

When he had returned 15 minutes later, Happy had his head resting on Lucy's lap while she hummed a sweet lullaby and pressed a cold cloth to his forehead.

 _I want to marry this woman._

That had been Natsu's only thought.

One he hadn't had any trouble accepting.

He knew he should've been startled, scared, or maybe just nervous that he was having such thoughts about his son's teacher.

But he wasn't.

However, before his thoughts could run any further, Lucy had noticed him standing in the doorway and motioned for him to take her spot.

Long story short, Natsu had discovered how good of a nurse Lucy could be, especially since Happy was running around wild in the fallen leaves two days later.

And just like that, they had fallen into a comfortable "relationship." They weren't quite just friends, but they also weren't a couple.

At least not officially.

It had all been going fine also. The three had established some sort of 'routine'. Five days a week, Natsu and Happy would show up at Lucy's so she could "help" Happy with classwork and homework. Then Lucy would cook dinner for three and they would stay well after Happy's bedtime.

By then Happy would have passed out on the couch and Natsu and Lucy would be sitting in the love seat across from him just talking about some random topic.

However, all good things had to come to an end.

It came to the attention of administration of these late night hangouts between the Dragneel family and Miss Lucy Heartfilia.

The principal, Mrs. Aquarius, had been really strict about this situation.

She called Natsu and Lucy one day after school.

Both adults walked into the principal's office with Happy's "you're in trouble look" behind them.

As it turned out, the reason for the call was that Happy had oh-so casually commented to one of the students he got special treatment from the teacher, who cooked dinner for him everyday.

His two best buddies, Lily and Carla, had stood by his side, confirming all statements and defending him from the bully Samuel.

Samuel had in turn gone to _his_ parents and complained that it was no fair.

Of course, said parents agreed with their son and had called the office in on the issue.

So to prevent any further issues, Mrs. Aquarius had to take certain measures.

Sure, she was happy the young teacher was getting involved in a serious relationship but she had to step in when it began to interfere with her work.

Miss Lucy was a teacher, dedicated to her students, giving an equal treatment to all above everything else. So of course dating one of her student's parent -albeit a very hot parent, something even she could agree on and she was _married-_ was giving the impression of special treatment.

So, facing the two adults, she put them face-to-face with two options.

Either Happy was pulled out of Miss Lucy's class and put in Miss Levy's class. Or Natsu and Lucy simply held off any relationship until Happy was no longer Miss Lucy's student.

The two thought long and hard about this decision for not only did it affect the two of them. That's what it meant to be a parent and a teacher, you put a child's needs and preferences before your own.

With a single look shared, they made a unanimous decision.

Their happiness could wait, if it meant keeping Happy, well, happy.

So this was why, nine months later, Natsu waited impatiently for the last bell of the day to ring so he could finally walk into that classroom to pick up Happy and make Luce his.

 _2:59_

The clock seemed to be mocking him, making every second feel more like a minute.

 _RIIING!_

Natsu jumped up and out of the car.

 _Finally!_

He practically ran into the building and skidded to a halt right in front of Happy's classroom.

 _So close!_

Instead of picking up Happy, Natsu leaned casually against the hallway wall.

He saw as each parent or guardian came and went with their pre-schoolers.

The young blue haired girl, who, unbeknownst to her, had helping him score a date with Luce. She left hand-in-hand with her little sister with white hair.

He also saw a studded guy, a little taller then him, and a long mop of black hair behind him. He looked like your typical biker boy and Natsu wondered what he was doing at the preschool. However, the tough facade of the guy disappeared when he saw his little brother and started crying and saying how he was so proud of him.

So much for a bad boy.

When the last parent left, Natsu gradually took his time readjusting himself and entered the classroom at a leisurely pace.

Lucy and Happy we're sitting together by the reading area, with Lucy reading a story about fish to Happy.

He watched them for a minute before he cleared his throat, alerting the both about his presence.

Happy scampered off to meet him halfway and Natsu picked him up once he was close enough.

Lucy also took her time smiling gently at him while she slowly made her way to him.

"Well, Mister Dragneel, it was a pleasure having Happy as a student. I won't be moving to the next year with the kids but I think they can manage on their own don't you?"

Natsu smirked at her.

" I told you Lucy, it's Natsu"

And without further ado, Natsu swooped down and pressed his lips against Lucy's own.

It was a chaste kiss, sweet, but short.

It would've been longer had a certain preschooler not squealed at that moment.

"EEP, they liiiiiiiike each other!"

Natsu and Lucy pulled away, laughing at Happy.

Unable to tear his gaze from her, Natsu answered Happy in a daze.

"Yeah Happy, we do."

* * *

And there you guys have it! I hope this second part was ok!

Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed and favorited/followed this story.

Also a special thanks to dragnell49 for being my beta.

Hope this chapter answered some question people had from the first chapter.

I love you all and thank you for being so awesome!

RAWR!

-MonsterFandoms


End file.
